Plejada Los Przegranos
Total Drama: Necker Camp - Odcinek 10 'Chris: ' Ostatnio w Total Drama: Necker Camp. Wyzwanie zaczęliśmy z samego rana. Uczestnicy musieli zbudować instrument muzyczny, które następnie testował Szef. Jedynie instrumenty Tatiany i Lilly spełniły oczekiwania. W między czasie Tatiana została niesłusznie oskarżona o to, że głosowała na Thomasa, a to tak naprawdę Gregor zdradził męski sojusz. Czy dobrze? Na pewno to nam podniesie oglądalność. Zapraszam na kolejny odcinek Total Drama: Necker Camp. Stołówka Chris stoi przed drzwiami, a w tle Szef szykuje śniadanie 'Chris: ' A w dzisiejszym odcinku zajmiemy się nie tymi co zostali i chcieliby zostać z nami jak najdłużej, ale tymi, co już odpadli 'Szef: ' Chris, jest gdzieś jakieś masło 'Chris: ' Nie ma 'Szef: ' Szlag. Pójdziesz kupić? 'Chris: ' Nie, jestem zajęty 'Szef: ' Chris proszę, pójdź kupic to masło, zajmę się dzisiaj twoją robotą 'Chris: ' Hmmm (PZ 'Chris: ') To moja robota, żeby było jasne 'Chris: ' Zgoda Plejada Los Przegranos Plejada Los Przegranos to miejsce, w którym wypoczywają wszyscy ci, którym nie poszło w grze o milion dolarów, są tutaj wszyscy wyeliminowani: Eric, Severin, Jayne, Stiles, Elinor, Lucy i Thomas Bar W barze Plejada Los Przegranos siedzą Lucy i Elinor 'Elinor: ' To taki czad że tu trafiłam, koniec z jedzeniem tego ochydnego żarcia Szefa, spania na tych niewygodnych łożkach i korzystania z jednego cuchnącego prysznica Lucy bierze łyk napoju 'Lucy: ' Zapomnijmy o programie, powiedz co tam u ciebie, jak dzieci? 'Elinor: ' Emm... nie mam dzieci 'Lucy: ' Jeszcze 'Elinor: ' No weź, jestem jeszcze za młoda 'Lucy: ' Nigdy nie jest za wcześnie 'Elinor: ' Serio 'Lucy: ' E tam. Elinor, patrz Lucy wchodzi na trampolinę z której chce skoczyć do basenu 'Elinor: ' Lucy, nie rób tego 'Lucy: ' Czemu? 'Elinor: ' Jak ostatnio kaskader to testował, to wylądował w szpitalu Lucy skacze 'Lucy: ' Raz się żyje Lucy dla jej nieszczęścia nie trafiłą w basen 'Elinor: ' Pomocy! Ratownicy z noszami biegną po Lucy. Ta niespodziewanie wstaje i mówi 'Lucy: ' Nic mi nie jest Grill Koło grilla, Thomas, Eric i Severin jedzą hot dogi 'Thomas: ' Mówisz, że dasz radę zjeść całego z amerykanskim bez popitki? 'Severin: ' No jasne 'Eric: ' Oh, też bym potrafił 'Thomas: ' Eric, jak ostatnio jedliśmy pizzę z ketchupem, to ty przy łagodnym wymiękałeś 'Eric: ' Tak, ale warto spróbować, po za tym powiedziałem, że potrafiłbym, a nie że na pewno. Ja nigdy nie kłamię 'Severin: ' To załóżmy się 'Eric: ' O co? 'Severin: ' Kto przegra wykonuje skok do basenu 'Thomas: ' No nie licz, ze ja się przez to zabiję Jayne podchodzi do chłopaków 'Jayne: ' Severin, mam wiadomość od Tamary 'Severin: ' Co ona tam pisze? 'Jayne: ' Dzisiaj mają wolne, a to może oznaczać Do Plejada Los Przegranos wchodzi Szef Stiles pływa w basenie 'Stiles: ' A mój detektywistyczny węch podpowiadał mi, że dzisiejszy dzien będzie spartolony 'Szef: ' Czołem 'Thomas: ' No Szefie, co cie tu sprowadza 'Jayne: ' Tamara mi pisała, że Szef będzie chciał z nami porozmawiać o finałowej czwórce, która została w grze 'Szef: ' DO JASNEJ CHOLERY, JA TO MIAŁEM POWIEDZIEĆ 'Jayne: ' Ups 'Elinor: ' Zaraz. czwórce? 'Szef: ' Tak 'Eric: ' Ciekawe kto odpadł, mam nadzieję, że Darwin 'Elinor: ' Tatianę mogli wywalić, bo jest silna 'Thomas: ' Wiem dobrze, że Gregor zdradził nasz sojusz, zasłużył na eliminacje Tatiana wchodzi do Plejada Los Przegranos, ku przerażeniu Thomasa 'Thomas: ' Właśnie sobie przypomniałem, że mleko muszę jeszcze kupić Thomas zniknął w mgnieniu oka 'Tatiana: ' Hej wszystkim Leżaki Tatiana i Jayne siadają na leżakach 'Jayne: ' Co się stało, że odpadłaś? 'Tatiana: ' Szef powiedział, że instrment Lilly jest lepszy niż mój 'Szef: ' Nie prawda 'Tatiana: ' No ok. Gregor zdobył tą całą figurkę niezwyciężoności. Gdyby nie to, to by odpadł Severin podchodzi do dziewczyn 'Severin: ' Ale przyznajcie, że to nieźle rozegrał 'Tatiana: ' No, to jest gra, więc się nie gniewam 'Stiles: ' Skoro też odpadłaś, to jesteśmy kwita co? 'Tatiana: ' Zapomnij, przez te twoje głupie teorie mój związek się rozpadł Grill Lucy, Elinor i Eric siedzą tam 'Elinor: ' ...a w piątej klasie dostałam wyróżnienie za nie opuszczenie żadnej godziny z lekcji matematyki Lucy i Eric zasnęli 'Elinor: ' Hej, ja tu opowiadam wam historie z mojego życia a wy śpicie Oboje się budzą 'Eric: ' Och, sorry 'Lucy: ' Gdy ci mówiłam byś powiedziała co u ciebie nie miałam na myśli szkoły. I to w środku wakacji... no weź Necker Camp A co słychać u finałowej czwórki? Plaża Na plaży jest rozłożony stolik i cztery krzesełka, gdzie finałowa czwórka gra sobie w chinczyka 'Tamara: ' Mam szóstkę 'Lilly: ' Nieźle 'Gregor: ' Darwin, chyba nie jesteś zły na mnie o to wszystko 'Darwin: ' Weź koleś się zamknij 'Lilly: ' Spokojnie, przynajmniej dzisiaj odpuśćmy sobie rywalizacje, nie ma Chrisa, nie ma Szefa, hehe wyspa jest nasza 'Darwin: ' No spoko Darwin przesuwa pionek 'Darwin: ' No i wygrałem 'Tamara: ' Chodźmy coś zjeść, Darwin przyniesiesz nam coś do żarcia? 'Darwin: ' Przyniosłem tablet Chrisa, byś mogła popisać z Jayne, niech Gregor idzie Gregor wstaje 'Gregor: ' To pójdę po jakieś chipsy i napoje gazowane Gregor idzie do stołówki, a Darwin zrzuca planszę ze stolika 'Tamara: ' Ej... 'Darwin: ' Gra skonczona 'Lilly: ' A co u przegranych? 'Tamara: ' Severin przegrał zakład w jedzeniu hot dogów z sosem amerykanskim 'Lilly: ' I co musi zrobić? 'Tamara: ' Nie wiem jeszcze, oby nie musiał skakać do tego basenu, w całej karierze tylko jednej osobie się to udało (PZ 'Szef: ') NIE MOJA WINA, ŻE ARCHITEKT BYŁ PIJANY Plejada Los Przegranos Severin po przegranym zakładzie musi wypić drink przygotowany przez Jayne 'Severin: ' Serio, muszę to wypić? 'Jayne: ' Nie ma innej opcji Severin bierze łyka, ale nie wytrzymał i pobiegł w krzaki, po chwilę słychać tylko odgłosy rzygania 'Jayne: ' Co z nim? 'Stiles: ' Za dużo procentów na jego słabą głowę 'Szef: ' Ludzie, komu kibicujecie? 'Jayne: ' Wg mnie Tamara zasłużyła na wygraną w tym show, przezwycięzyła samą siebie i nie jest juz ofermą 'Tatiana: ' W sumie dzięki tobie 'Jayne: ' Ale super... och, nie, może nie 'Tatiana: ' W sumie też jestem za Tamarą, jako jedyna z pozostałych w grze nie zalazła mi za skórę Thomas wraca do Plejada Los Przegranos 'Szef: ' I gdzie to mleko? 'Thomas: ' No ten... hehe, zabrakło Severin wychodzi 'Severin: ' Szczęście, że jakieś było 'Thomas: ' To co tam 'Jayne: ' Szef pyta komu kibicujecie 'Thomas: ' Ja wiem. Darwinowi. Z początku był strasznym chamem, ale się zmienił na lepsze 'Severin: ' No weź, przez niego odpadłem z tego programu 'Tatiana: ' Severin, ja wiem komu ty kibicujesz 'Severin: ' Owszem, Tamarze <3 Jest cudowna <3 Bar Szef podchodzi do baru gdzie siedzi reszta uczestników 'Eric: ' Komu ja kibicuję? Gregorowi, spoko koleś i fajnie gra 'Lucy: ' Lilly powinna zwyciężyć 'Tatiana: ' No weź, po moim trupie 'Stiles: ' Żadne z tych frajerów nie powinno wygrać, nie są tego warci 'Tatiana: ' Tak, a ty to byłeś? 'Stiles: ' Jako jedyny z całej tej bandy potrafiłem grać 'Lucy: ' I dlatego odpadłeś jako 4? 'Stiles: ' Prawdziwa sztuka polega na tym, by nie dać się... Thomas wepchnął Stilesa do wody 'Lucy: ' Elinor, komu kibicujesz? 'Elinor: ' Tylko Lilly została z naszego teamu, więc jej 'Eric: ' Gregor też był w waszym teamie 'Elinor: ' No niby tak, ale przeszedł do was Necker Camp/Stołówla Chris przychodzi z masłem które kupił w sklepie 'Chris: ' Szefie, już jestem Chris się rozgląda 'Chris: ' Szefie, jesteś tam? Chris kładzie masło w lodówce Plejada Los Przegranos Severin, Thomas i Lucy zjeżdżają na zjeżdżalni 'Severin: ' Dobra, najpierw jadę ja, potem Lucy i na koncu Thomas 'Lucy: ' Ale będzie super zabawa 'Thomas: ' Koleś, czemu ja na koncu? 'Severin: ' Alfabetycznie 'Thomas: ' To Lucy powinna jechać pierwsza 'Severin: ' Alfabetycznie od najśrodkowego do najostatniego. Zielone Severin wskakuje do zjeżdżalni, a zaraz po nim Lucy 'Thomas: ' Lucy, miałaś poczekac na swoją kolej W zjeżdżalni Lucy wjechała w Severina 'Lucy: ' Ha, tu cię mam 'Severin: ' Dlaczego nie zaczekałaś na swoja kolej 'Lucy: ' Tak będzie więcej zabawy Uderzył w nich Thomas i całą trójką wpadli do basenu 'Thomas: ' Przyznaję, zjechałem na czerwonym 'Lucy: ' Wiedziałam Cała trójka się śmieje 'Szef: ' Ekhem. Dobrze, finałowa czwórka dostała dzien przerwy, my zobaczyliśmy jak wakacje spędzaja przegrani, Chris zadzwonił do mnie że kupił masło, a finałowa czwórka gwizdnęła mi chipsy ze stołówki AGRR. Ok, do następnego razu w tym... Szef wyciąga karteczkę 'Szef: ' ...Necker Camp. Ciekawostki *Jest to jedyny odcinek nie będący podsumowaniem, który skupia się na wyeliminowanych uczestnikach. *Jest to jeden z dwóch odcinków Total Drama: Necker Camp w którym nie ma eliminacji. Pierwszy to Pod wodą czekają na ciebie różne niespodzianki. Zobacz także Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Bociana Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama: Necker Camp